byronfandomcom-20200214-history
Marathons
Blue's Clues Marathons has been Recording on Nick Jr. Block from 1997-2002. NOTE: These Are The Blue's Clues Marathons. Blue's Big Monday (March 24, 1997) # 1x01 Snack Time (9:00am) # 1x02 What Time is it For Blue? (9:30am) # 1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) # 1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) # 1x07 Adventures in Art (11:00am) # 1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (11:30am) # 1x09 A Snowy Day (12:00pm) # 1x11 Pretend Time (12:30pm) # 1x10 The Trying Game (1:00pm) # 1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Monday #2 (October 6, 1997) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #1x16 Magenta Comes Over (9:30am) (Premiere) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #1x11 Pretend Time (11:00am) #1x09 A Snowy Day (11:30am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (12:00pm) #1x15 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (12:30pm) (Premiere) #1x13 The Grow Show! (1:00pm) #1x14 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Tuesday (January 27, 1998) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (9:00am) #2x07 Blue's ABC's (9:30am) #1x01 Snack Time (10:00am) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (11:00am) #2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (11:30am) #1x11 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #2x08 Math! (12:30pm) #1x15 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (1:00pm) #1x10 The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday (March 25, 1998) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (9:00am) #2x03 Blue's Senses (9:30am) (Premiere) #1x07 Adventures in Art (10:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #1x11 Pretend Time (11:00am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (11:30am) #1x13 The Grow Show! (12:00pm) #2x04 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (12:30pm) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (1:00pm) #1x01 Snack Time (1:30pm) Blue's Big Friday (April 10, 1998) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #2x01 Steve Gets the Sniffles (9:30am) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (10:00am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:30am) #1x16 Magenta Comes Over (11:00am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (11:30am) #1x11 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #2x03 Blue's Senses (12:30pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:00pm) #1x14 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Marathon (October 12, 1998) #2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (9:00am) #2x14 Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) (Premiere) #1x17 What Does Blue Want to Make? (10:00am) #2x03 Blue's Senses (10:30am) #2x05 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:00am) #2x07 Blue's ABC's (11:30am) #2x06 What Was Blue's Dream About? (12:00pm) #2x11 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:30pm) (Premiere) #1x16 Magenta Comes Over (1:00pm) #2x08 Math! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Thank You Thank You Monday (November 15, 1999) #2x07 Blue's ABC's (9:00am) #3x06 Thankful (9:30am) (Premiere) #2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (10:00am) #1x02 What Time is it For Blue? (10:30am) #1x15 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (11:00am) #2x05 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:30am) #2x21 Mechanics! (12:00pm) #2x21 Hide and Seek (12:30pm) #3x04 What's That Sound? (1:00pm) #1x09 A Snowy Day (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday #2 (February 23, 2000) #1x20 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (9:00am) #2x14 Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) #3x08 Animal Behavior! (10:00am) #2x18 Blue is Frustrated (10:30am) #3x01 Art Appreciation (11:00am) #2x15 What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (11:30am) #1x11 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #3x19 Blue's Big Pajama Party (12:30pm) #2x08 Math! (1:00pm) #1x10 The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Beach Camp Party Clues Marathon (August 27, 2001) #1x07 Adventures in Art (9:00am) #2x13 The Lost Episode! (9:30am) #3x12 Pool Party (10:00am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:30am) #2x04 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (11:00am) #3x02 Weight and Balance (11:30am) #2x11 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:00pm) #3x17 Environments (12:30pm) #4x04 Superfriends (1:00pm) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (1:30pm) Blue's Biggest Monday Book (May 20, 2002) #5x03 The Snack Chart (9:00am) #3x12 Pool Party (9:30am) #5x04 The Big Book About Us (10:00am) (Premiere) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #5x02 Colors Everywhere! (11:00am) #4x12 What's Inside? (11:30am) #2x19 What Is Blue Trying To Do? (12:00pm) #3x20 Shy (12:30pm) #3x13 Draw Along with Blue (1:00pm) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Friday #2 (July 12, 2002) #5x04 The Big Book About Us (9:00am) #4x09 Making Changes (9:30am) #3x08 Animal Behavior! (10:00am) #4x01 Magenta Gets Glasses (10:30am) #5x05 Playing Store (11:00am) #1x06 Blue's Favorite Song (11:30am) #2x18 Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (12:00pm) #5x01 Can You Help? (12:30pm) #3x27 Stormy Weather (1:00pm) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:30pm) Category:Recorded Tapes Category:Nick Jr. Shows Category:Navigation Templates